Item (Risk of Rain)
Items are randomized collectibles that spawn over the course of the game. There is no limit to how many items the player can hold at once. Each item has a colored border around them that indicates their rarity: *'White' (common) *'Green' (uncommon) *'Red' (rare) *'Yellow' (boss items)1 *'Orange' (usable items)2 *'Purple' (special items) 1 - only found by killing boss enemies 2 - although usable items technically have their own rarity as dictated by their border, they actually have individual drop rates (for example, a Captain's Brooch has a lower likelyhood of dropping than a Foreign Fruit) Items can be found inside Chests, Shops and Roulette Chambers. Large Containers also have a chance (albeit small) to have an item inside them along with the standard health, gold and experience. Shrines (both the gold and health variants) can also give the player items, however this is not guaranteed. Boss enemies will always drop an item when killed, and each Boss has a chance of dropping an item that is unique to them. Passive Items The majority of the items in this game are equipped passively and are always active. They can be stacked and do not appear to have a stacking limit, however some seem to have reduced effects when stacked; further testing is required to determine how much each item is affected. Do note, however, that unless otherwise stated, collecting multiples of the same item with an effect that has a chance of activating will not increase the chances of the effect being triggered (look at Ifrit's Horn in the tables below for an example). There are three main categories that these items fall into: Offensive, Defensive and Other. Offensive ---- These are the items that ultimately increase your damage output in some way. They do this by adding Crowd Control effects (like stuns and slows) or bonus damage to the player's character or their attacks. Defensive ---- These are the items that increase the player's survivability. They do this by either increasing the player's health and armor stats or by increasing their health regeneration in some way. Do keep in mind that items that increase health will only do so up to a value of 9999. Other ---- These are the items that don't directly affect the player's stats and/or attacks; nevertheless, they're still highly beneficial to the player in some way. Use Items Use items are different in their workings - unlike passive items, the player can only have one type of use item at a time and can not stack it repeatedly; however, should they find another Use Item during gameplay, they can choose to swap between the two. This opens up a multitude of strategies, both for specific classes and for players themselves. Also, Use Items will disappear after a certain amount of time if they are left. Do note that if the player's Usable Item is on cooldown when they switch, the new Usable Item will still have to wait for the old one's cooldown to end before it is able to be used. } | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|'The Back-Up' | style="text-align: center;"|Summon four drones to fight for you; lasts 10 seconds | style="text-align: center;"| +4 Drones | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|'Unstable Watch' | style="text-align: center;"|Stop time for 7 seconds | style="text-align: center;"|Doubles timestop duration | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |} Special Items These items are not present in the Item Log - they are unique to a single location in the game. Category:Items